How Embarrassing to be Human !
by Peachymom
Summary: Well, I've been wondering what happened when Bella got her period for first time at the Cullen's.Just a quick look at what might have happened.


Hi everyone . Well I've been wondering since I first read Twilight , what happened when Bella had her period for the first time after she and Edward got together?!!

So, I'm trying to write it for you and myself (LOL)

Disclaimer- Sadly, I do not own Twilight or the other's . Stephenie Meyer does ( lucky dog!!) I'm only ' borrowing' them and hopefully will return them unscathed ;)

BPOV:

I love going to Edward's house. Because I'm with him obviously , but also because I get to know his family better.

I've come to love each one of them too. My only complaint, the watch us soooo closely , and I really don't like

being center of attention!! And boy , can they ask question's , wanting to every little thing about me and my family.

I try to get their attention away from me, by asking them question's , because lets face it , they are so much more

interesting then myself . And they answer, but very quickly questions come right back to me. Grrrr... their sneaky

creatures!!!!!

But the main reason I like being there, is because I can watch them, and how they respond to each other . I find myself ,

hopefully , learning from them . I know that sounds strange , but , they are just amazing to each other . Especially their mates!!

Each couple is just so atuned to each other . Making me wish and hope Edward and I can have that special connection like

they all do.

_Bella stands... _

"Umm... excuse me please" , turning pink, "I just need a human moment"

They all laugh quietly , but then they all continue with their conversation. Bella shaking her head , mumbling about how EMBARRASSING

it is to be HUMAN!! Laughs at herself. Shuts door quickly , ........ "OH MY GOD" , this can't be happening , why NOW and why HERE??!

I don't have anything with me ."  
" Ok, well I'll just ask Alice..... umm well no that won't work "... Ok, been in here for about 10 mins now. Doesn't anyone realize I'm still

gone??!! .... "Dam Alice, some fortune - teller , what is my future on slow-motion or something??? " And why , WHY , do I have to be a

mental mute to Edward at times like these??" I defineately HATE BEING HUMAN !!!!!!!!

Back in living room , Alice suddenly becomes a statue , staring straight ahead. She looks over to Edward , a grin starting to appear . His

head snaps up to look at her, and groans. Alice , starts to chuckle , "Well , she is human Edward , we know this happens " Suddenly she

moves, at vampire speed ,upsteps and returns just as quickly with small blue box in her tiny hand. She hands them to Edward, who looks

like hes holding a small cat ( vampires hate cats!!!!!) . Alice , starts to laugh again, "It won't bite you . Honestly ,Edward, such a human male

reaction". Rosalie and Esme ,look at Edward, and start to chuckly at the look on his face too. Carlisle , hiding his smile clears his throat , "Umm..

Edward , you might want to take that to Bella . She's been in there almost half an hour now. "

Edward, holding small box with just 2 fingers and far away from his body as he can , walks out and toward bathroom. Alice , laughs even harder,

but she and Esme both , "Awww , poor Bella" . Rosalie just rolls her eyes and resumes leaping through magazine.. Emmett and Jasper , looking

at each other shrug their shoulder's. Alice , can't believe they haven't figured things out yet, rolls her eyes at them , says " Bella has her period and

needs whats in box". Then understanding appears on both faces and both smile at Edwards reaction , but Jasper ,still the southern gentlemen clears

his throat and turns slightly away from doorway. Edward and Bella both are standing there, looking rather embarrassed , which is pretty obvious

on Bella, she's lovely shade of pink .Emmett, well being Emmett, leaves out booming laugh , "Edward , you look constipated man ".... then looks

at Bella , who went from pink to fire-engine red, "Dam Bella, did you have to become a whole blooming meadow of flowers on your own?!!!"

He continues laughing , and soon everyone , even Jasper ,is laughing along with him. Bella looks at them all , a giggle escapes her, and she

looks at Edward. He has that lopsided-grin ,she loves that, " Yep, she is defineately even more AROMATIC now".. Bella gasps and just looks

at Edward , he starts to laugh with everyone else but winks at Bella. And instead of wishing she could disappear , she starts to laugh along with

them.

Ok, just quick little one. My first fanfic. so don't be too hard on me ;)

OH, I happen to LOVE cats ,so don't get offended by that LOL.

Well, hopefully I didn't scratch up SM's family too badly!!


End file.
